


Iris's Alolan Adventure

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Fresh off the boat from Kanto, new trainer Iris is looking to start her journey, but Pokemon isn't all she's interested in, and what's the harm in having a little bit of fun with the insufferably attractive people she meets along the way? Commission for simo09.





	

Iris had been paying too-close attention to Professor Kukui from the moment he first stepped into her new home to introduce himself to her and her mom. How could she have been expected to keep her eyes off of him? With his open lab coat worn over nothing but shorts and the eager flaunting of his muscular chest he must have known what kind of message he was putting out there. Iris's mom certainly did, given the way she giggled at his every joke and seemed ready to try to make her move on him the second he walked in the door. And Iris understood. She really did; she'd been a single mom for many years now and was in an entire new region where hopefully her dating luck could fare a bit better than what it had been in Kanto. She'd seen her mom flirt with men before, and had never minded it.

But she'd never been eyeing the same man before.

Thankfully for Iris, mom stayed at home, and Iris found herself standing in Professor Kukui's lab, a Pokeball in her pocket holding her very first Pokemon, a Litten from the professor himself, and she was already thinking about ways she could use this to make a move somehow, to get what she was eager to seek from the handsome researcher. "So, what sort of lab work do you do?" she asked, smiling as she leaned back against his desk, hands grasping the edge of it as she chose her position very carefully.

Iris had dressed for the occasion with all the eager, gleeful weaponization of her assets she could have, starting with her top. She'd tied it up higher than normal, leaving much of her taut, flat tummy and the slender curve of her waist exposed, leaving plenty of soft skin to allow the eye to follow the outline of her body. Her shorts were tight, clinging to her hips and her ass as lovingly as possible, and the way she stuck her legs out flaunted how long they were. A trim body lovingly laid out and ready for him, she needed only bide her time until she could make her move, and hope that his eyes were caught by her plenty before she did.

Kukui looked happily at Iris, smiling wide as the new trainer took an interest in his research. "All kinds of stuff, cousin! But my main field is Pokemon moves. Sometimes I even let them hit me with them. You can't know them until you've been smacked by one, yeah?" He looked at Iris, and it was definitely hard not to be caught by the sight of her legs as she leaned back against his work space. It was impossible not to notice such sleek legs, and his eyes dragged up them slowly, along to her shorts and her flaunted midriff, the pear-shaped trainer definitely knowing how to dress to catch his eye. And it made him smile wide as he figured out exactly what was going on here.

"Wow, that must be part of why you're so strong," she said, playing her cards as plainly as blatantly as she could. There was probably a subtle way to seduce the professor, but she wasn't the kind of girl who went for subtle as she reached her arms back and stretched, giving a soft little yawn as the hem of her shirt lifted up a bit further to expose more of her fit midsection to him. "It's been such a busy day today, and I'm still a little bit jet lagged from the flight here. Do you think it would be okay if I crashed here, tonight?" She was ready to turn on a dime if she had to, to respond any the mere glimpse of hesitation in his eyes with the worry that she didn't feel too safe going out there alone at night, that even now that she had a Pokemon to protect her, she didn't know how to give him the right orders to fight off whatever assailed her in the darkness.

"Of course you can. Make yourself at home, cousin." He knew where this was going, but he wanted to see how long he could play along almost obliviously, filled with a desire to push and taunt her a little, make her squirm. Not for very long, a little bit. Just enough to make her spit it out. "Lillie has the upstairs guest 'room', so all I've got for you is some normal couches. Is that okay?"

"I can sleep on a couch, but what else is there?" She smiled, resisting the urge to reach a foot up and wrap it around his waist as he stood in front of her, his bare chest on far too eager display for her to keep from looking at it. "Where do you sleep, professor?"

"With Lillie staying here, I usually crash on that couch over there," he said, pointing toward the couch in the basement laboratory. "I usually work late into the night, and by the time I'm done I don't really have the energy to head all the way upstairs to the couch over there. But if you think you'd be more comfortable down here, I can sleep up there. Whatever you want."

"Well, I think I'd be most comfortable if I was too tired to care what I was falling asleep against." She bit her lip, deciding to go in for the kill now as she said, "And maybe you could help me with that?"

"I'd love to." Kukui met her smile, trying not to snicker and completely blow his game as he stood there, patient and straight-faced. "You want to have a go at the punching bag over there, yeah? Nothing to wear you down like a nice workout." He motioned toward the workout corner, with a rack of weights and a punching bag. "I'll even help you with your form if you need it."

Was Iris being too subtle? She didn't know what to make of how he kept circling around what she was trying to say and taking him in every way that wasn't what she was trying to say. "I..." Fuck, he was pretty, but maybe he was also thicker than she could handle. She thought she was being as blunt as she could be, but here he was. "Fine I'll just come out and say it. You're hot, professor, and I want you to raw me. There, I said it!" Frustration pushed through more than she wanted it to as the words spilled too freely from her lips and she found her cheeks lighting up in frustration.

Kukui finally laughed, smiling wide as Iris's expression slowly soured in realization of the game he'd been playing with her the whole time. "All you ever had to do was ask, cousin." He stepped forward as Iris got pouty, the Kanto girl looking absolutely adorable in the process, but his approach certainly helped soften her expression considerably, as she began to smile, her head leaning in to meet him as her legs opened up a bit to let him between them. A hand reached out for her face, grasping her chin and tilting her head back, bringing her eyes level with his, so soft as they were pulled from his chest and up to look at him. "'Please' goes a long way in Alola."

Iris whined as she stared at the professor, his face still bright and lit up with a smile, but his eyes suddenly looking quite dominant as he stared at her, as he pulled her gaze up to meet his. Suddenly, she could feel the gaze of a man who had spent just as long admiring her body as she'd spent admiring his, just catching her at different moments. "Professor," she said, voice shivering a little bit, nervous suddenly as she shifted her gaze off to the side, his eyes simply not letting up their firm presence upon her. She gave a little shudder as he hit her right where she needed it, the submissive, eager new trainer sinking happily into her groove. "Please fuck me."

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said, pulling her in to a kiss as his body pressed forward against hers, his strong chest pushing against her as she whined happily, her own chest tightening with delight at the feeling of his lips. "Before we do this, I should warn you that I'm married," he said, up-front about what he was about to do and leaving Iris to squirm excitedly against him. "In case you don't want that on your cons--"

Having absolutely none of that, Iris pulled him in tightly, silencing him with a kiss and a groan of, "Do to me whatever she won't give you," with such desperation and speed that the words came out almost hoarse, her fingers digging into his lab coat and twisting. She didn't mind in the least if he was married. She'd already seen the ring on his finger, and yet it did nothing to shake her from her course. To be fair, it did little to dissuade her mom either. "I'll give you whatever you want."

As forward as she was being, Kukui liked what he was hearing as he grabbed her shorts and quickly pulled them off of her, fingers dug in and grabbing at her panties too, taking them down and leaving her bottomless as she happily squirmed about on the edge of his desk to get them off. "There's nothing you can do that she won't, but it's all cool, yeah. I'll still fuck you." He didn't mention the open nature of their marriage, as he could tell immediately that Iris was the kind of girl who liked the thrill of fucking a married man, and the truth would have gutted that excitement. The eagerness, the competition, the desire to be better. All factors he wanted.

Iris grabbed at his shorts, pulling at the band and loosening them before pushing them down. "Mm, so what, you just liking fucking eighteen year-olds?" she asked, moaning as she blindly grabbed at his crotch, hand eventually finding the base of a cock that made her eyes widen. Even half rigid, his generous endowment had her aching and twisting happily about, and as her touch began to quicken its rapid hardening she only got more excited. She let out a happy whine and added, "Eighteen year-olds must like getting fucked by you, too." She stroked his cock harder, feeling out its size even more excitedly and finding more and more reasons to have her head spin and her chest tighten in pure delight. Professor Kukui wasn't just exactly the kind of man she didn't want to take her eyes off of, but he was hung, too.

"Nobody's complained yet, yeah," Kukui said, a little smug as he felt Iris pull him in closer, her fingers tight around the base of his cock as she impatiently guided him right into her pussy,. no waiting, no preparatory oral or foreplay. She needed him, and he was more than happy to oblige and help her out as she moved with a special kind of carelessness. He liked it; she was direct and shameless about what she wanted and didn't care about appearances; she was thirsty, and she didn't pretend to be anything else.

Guiding his cock up to her entrance and inside of her pussy, Iris let out an eager moan, her other hand pulling the professor in against her body, just wanting to press against that firm chest as she sank his cock right into her. It felt incredible, the feeling of his dick filling her with even more lust than she'd already been shamelessly and unapologetically showing for the professor. Her spine arched, leaning her head back while squishing her small and still covered breasts against his chest. "You're so big, professor. Mm, I'm loving this already. Please fuck me." She repeated, even giving him that 'please' he seemed such a fan of. She'd have said anything if it meant he'd give her what she craved so utterly, and she twisted about against his touch, burning up with an excitement and glee that she knew was only going to burn hotter with each passing moment.

Kukui didn't need to be told twice, grabbing hold of Iris's legs for balance as he rocked back and forth a few times, savouring with a groan the feeling of her aching, slick hole wrapped tight around his cock, his girth opening her up perfectly around him and leaving him wanting more. A more he took as he worked the next few thrusts a little faster, then quicker still for the next few, building up a nice pace over time as he enjoyed the young, prime snatch wrapped tight around his cock. His smile had only grown larger as he took the new trainer, groaning as he said, "Been a while since I gave a girl as hot as you a Pokemon and got to fuck her on the same day."

"Looks like it's a lucky day for both of us then," Iris purred, clinging to him happily as she steadied herself on the edge of his desk, doing her best to hold herself in place as he slammed into her. "Because I've never had a guy with a nice cock give me a Pokemon before." She laughed and leaned her head back as he went for her neck with kisses, her arms pushing against his lab coat and trying to get it off, to have the hunky Alolan professor utterly stripped down to nothing as he fucked her. "I don't know if a regular hook-up is ever going to be good enough for me again."

"Maybe I should slow down, yeah. Don't want to fuck you too well." It was a joke and he tried to laugh it off, but it earned fingertips pressing desperately into his firm arms and frustrated whines from a girl who clearly didn't want to take the risk of him being serious. "Don't worry, cousin, I don't give a girl anything but my best." He smiled, grabbing at her round ass and pulling her in tighter, leaving her perched at the very edge of the desk as he slammed forward, giving her pussy a nice, thorough treatment and drawing more eager moans from her lips in the process, which only served to fuel the attention he gave her.

Iris was right where she wanted to be, discovering that Alola's handsome professor not only had a big cock, but knew exactly how to use it. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper and harder even as he went at her fast and hard. It wasn't fast and hard enough for her tastes, which felt devoid of limits now as she pushed eagerly against his body and against his thrusts, writhing with excited, mad lust against his touch. "I need your cock so badly, professor," she whined, fingers pressing into his muscular back. Every last signal her body gave was one of need and frustrations, and all the professor could do was try his best to help soothe those feelings within her as she twisted happily about on the edge of his desk.

Kukui was getting all the ego trip he ever could have needed from Iris, as she unapologetically gave herself up to pleasure and tried to urge him down with her to give into the same. And he could not have been happier to, loving the wildness and the need that she was bringing to the table. She was hardly the kind of girl who sat there and passive just let him do what he wanted, vocal about what she wanted and lit up with a frustration he was happy to get lost into. Iris was the sort of girl he liked to fuck best, the sort whose boundless, infectious energy left him eager and excited along with her, wanting so badly to keep her up at her most eager as she rocked against him as hard as she could.

For a first day in Alola, Iris was finding herself absolutely lit up with excitement, burning with a glee that she couldn't get over as Kukui took it to her hard. She hadn't had grand, sweeping expectations of what was to come from her day, hadn't worked herself up into any big ideas or plans, and yet now she had a Pokemon to call her own and a well endowed slab of muscle probably twice her age reaming her pussy without a single shred of mercy, and all she could think about was how much better it was already than Kanto. If she could get good cock like this all over Alola then she was going to love going on her Island Challenge even more than she thought she was.

The harder the professor fucked, the louder Iris got, and she knew that they weren't alone, that Lillie was upstairs, but she didn't stop, even when she had her face buried into the professor's neck, eagerly and greedily sucking a whole bunch of hickeys onto the married man's neck in her eager, frustrated bid to leave her mark on him. And Kukui accepted it, still keeping his little secret under wraps and letting Iris do whatever she wanted to his body, knowing it could only feel good and that there was no harm in letting her go all out on him and do everything she felt like doing for his sake. It was all worth it, all leaving him aflame as he kept up the rapid thrusts.

Iris couldn't handle it for long, and she didn't feel the least bit ashamed of how quickly he was able to fuck her right into a nice, harsh orgasm. "Cum in me," she pleaded, whining as her legs tightened around his waist, holding him in tightly, although she knew he was more than strong enough to pull away and move her legs out of place. But he didn't, fucking her right through to the moment of perfect bliss when she threw her head back and lost herself to the sudden, pulsating waves of pure exhilaration hitting her body, her pussy clamping down on his cock and gladly milking him of his load.

A load Kukui could not have been more happy to provide for Iris, as he slammed balls deep into her at his peak. "Fuck," he moaned as his cock twitched inside of her and shot off a massive, hot load of thick cum. It was a big load too, generously pumped right into her needy hole and leaving her whimpering and clutching even tighter to him as she felt her breath taken away from her.

Iris's legs went limp, releasing his waist and letting him pull back as she reached a hand down, whining as his cock withdrew and her fingers immediately caught the leaking of cum from her slick and thoroughly fucked hole, pushing it back in as she let out a happy whine of, "More," as she looked at him. "Fuck, please, more. I might have spent all day on my feet but... Nngh, I can't stop after just one. Get onto the couch, professor."

"I'd be happy to," Kukui said, stepping back and slipping down onto the couch across the narrow room from his desk, taking a seat and spreading his legs. Iris finally got her first good look at Kukui's 'goods' once he wasn't right up against her, and her eyes widened as fingers pressed against her mound. Had she really taken all of that cock to the base? She whined in excitement at the realization as she looked at his big cock and the heavy balls resting on the couch, still plump and full of cum, surrounded by two dark, muscular thighs that she knew she had to tease just a little bit.

Throwing herself forward, Iris gladly sank down to her knees in front of the professor, whose legs and smile both widened as he invited her eagerly in and gave her all the space she could have wanted for what she was about to do. "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for my Litten," she purred, leaning her face in to his lap, her hot breath teasing his cock in the process, before she veered off at the last second to plant her lips onto his thigh, giving it a kiss as her eyes stared up at the professor and glimmered with a playful wickedness. She lovingly paid some attention to his thigh, teasing him and leaving him to groan a little as she toyed with him a bit.

Over to his other thigh next, Iris took what little wicked glee she could out of toying with the professor for as long as she could, making him squirm happily about against her touch as she made her presence firmly and happily known. There was nothing she wanted more than to make the handsome professor lose his cool and shift about in uncontrolled lust, and she was certainly succeeding with ease, twisting happily underneath his touch as she made him groan. Back and forth along the taut thigh, making him suffer as his cock throbbed out the corner of her eye. It looked so good, so delicious and irresistible, and she just wanted to slurp it all down, take it into her throat and down to the base right there. But she held out and kept her tease up.

"Really making me wait for it, yeah?" Kukui groaned, keeping his legs spread. Her kisses along his thighs weren't going to make him cum, but it was impossible to deny they were keeping him hard and getting him all kinds of worked up again. Iris was so expertly doing to him everything she needed to do to get him, and he didn't want to hold out for the sake of misplaced pride. Not when pre was leaking from his aching head and he wanted nothing more than a turn with her pretty mouth. "Well what are you waiting for, Iris. Go on and thank me for the Litten."

Iris purred as she licked her way back and forth from one thigh almost to his cock, before pulling sharply back and looking as smug as she could as she repaid him in kind. "'Please' goes a long way in Alola."

Kukui's head rolled back and he let out a rich laugh as she taunted him with what he was offering up to her. "Oh, you got me good, yeah," he said. "Please suck my cock, Iris. You have me so turned on right now, and all I want to do is grab your head and fuck your face."

"That's what I like to hear," Iris said, almost singing as she grabbed hold of his cock and licked quickly up and down, staring low and working toward his tip steadily in the process. Her eyes stared up at Kukui with a mix of excitement and sultry. She was ready go all out on his dick, and she wanted him to know it with each stroke of her tongue along his meaty cock. She wasn't going to be patient or slow, and she was going to leave her fucking mark on him.

When she'd finished licking her way up to his tip, her head pitched forward and she took it into her mouth, giving him a shallow, eager blowjob, her eyes almost quivering now as she stared at him, making sure she had his undivided and desperate attention, that he was staring right into her eyes and seeing how much she wanted to suck hims cock. That she wanted to do it for him as badly as he wanted her to do it. Because it was true; Iris was lit up with all the sensation and push she could have needed, and she was going to suck this married man's cock as hard as she could with the single goal of blowing his mind.

With a sudden push forward, Iris took Kukui's cock down deep, moaning as she let it prod the back of her throat, slurping on it noisily as she bobbed her head, working nice and steadily there. Her eyes remained firmly on the professor throughout, as she worked hard to make sure he was enjoying himself, wanting to push him into being unable to keep control of himself as she went quicker along his dick. Her hot, wet mouth provided an expert embrace round his cock that Kukui simply did not want to find out the origins of; he was content with accepting the girl he'd brought down to his lab was an excellent cocksucker and knowing nothing about her past. "I was thinking about putting the moves onto your mom, but this was the right decision."

Iris's eyes flickered with surprise as he said that, and she found herself pushing down eagerly, wanting now to prove herself more as he accidentally struck a bit of a nerve with Iris. She wasn't really competing with her mom and there was no way she could brag about how the professor rawed her in his lab without causing a stir, but she felt like she now had a sudden reason to go all out with him. Back and her forth her head bobbed, and she took the cock happily into her throat, his girth an immediate challenge to her as she sputtered and gagged, eyes going wide as little specks of saliva spat out from around her lips.

But Iris was determined, and nothing was going to slow her down now. She was going to leave an impression on Kukui, one that could beat what his wife could, let alone her mom, and she started to suck that cock as fast as she could, taking it down more and more as her head bobbed with a bold and reckless approach. She wanted nothing more than to be praised and successful at what she did and nothing was going to stop her. Not now. Not when she had his dick in her mouth and all the reason in the world to blow his mind. Iris ignored every last struggle and spasm of her throat, brushing off the gagging noises as just what she'd have to do to make it all work. She wasn't going to let her body's limitations stop fuck.

"Nngh, fuck," Kukui groaned, head rolling back but eyes staring down, watching the way Iris looked back at him, stared up along the body she'd thirsted for and to his eyes, locking her gaze with his and making sure he knew how much she wanted him. As if the way she was worshiping his cock hadn't been enough. Not that he minded, welcoming any degree of aching, lust-driven excess that Iris thought would leave an impression on him, because the further and further down she took his cock with only minimal issue, the more the memory of this blowjob was going to stay with him for a long time to come.

It seemed that was all that Kukui had to say, as Iris listened for something else, but received nothing. Which was fine by her, as she pulled back, letting the cock slide out of her throat and her hand start working rapidly up the now very wet shaft, broad strokes accentuated by a tongue hungrily lapping along every inch of dark cock flesh in pure, reverent bliss. "I could suck this amazing cock all night," she moaned, lapping up some pre that trickled from his head as her strokes spurred him on even more. "You have a gift, professor, and how am I supposed to be able to go on my Island Challenge now? I'm going to need you to come with me and occasionally fuck me senseless just to keep me able to focus." She purred, not really that desperate and gone, although she hadn't even realized until that moment that she was fingerfucking herself with her free hand, but hoping she could negotiate some regular fuck sessions with him anyway, as the professor turned out much too good to be a one and done kind of fuck.

"The way you can suck dick I think I'm going to have to." This was the life as far as Kukui was concerned, and he was happy to lean back and let Iris lavish his cock with all the attention she could, her moans ringing out before she quickly slurped his cock back down and resumed her rapid, frantic sucking, taking him once more into her throat, relentlessly letting him feel every last ridge of its lining as it spasmed around his shaft with each gagging sound that she suppressed as hard as she could. But he was getting off on those sounds of struggle too, on the sloppy ways in which she threw herself carelessly into what she was doing. "But you're going to have to pull back up soon, because I'm about to cum, and I don't want to waste it on anything other than your pretty face."

"Fuck, I need you," gasped Iris as she pulled back up. She'd already been fucked by him, but the need simply wasn't stopping as she licked all over his cock head again, hand working rapidly back and forth to try and coax his orgasm out of him, and she didn't need to work very hard. Not with how eager he was. "Cum all over me, professor! Please, I want to be covered in it! I'm not going to bed until I have earned every last drop and these big balls are empty!" She wanted a big finish, and relentless, impassioned vulgarity seemed the way to go. Not that she was lying; she wanted to get fucked until she was too tired to go any longer, then fall asleep in the embrace of those strong arms.

With a plea like that, how could Kukui resist? His entire body tensed up and his hips rocked upward as he came, his cock erupting in the face of the girl down on her knees in front of him and working it over. With sudden fervor, another big load shot forward, splattering all over the smiling expression of a smug and eager Iris, who received streaks of cum running along her soft features as she took it all happily, stroking him as hard and fast as she could to wring out every last drop before she stumbled back impatiently, facial as fresh as it could be, with her own demands.

"Whoa slow down there a second, cousin," Kukui groaned, putting his hand out and waving it, signaling that he needed a minute. "I'm not a machine, yeah."

"You sure fuck like one, and you're going to have to be," Iris purred, leaning forward over the desk and sticking her plump, perky ass out for him. "Because I still have one hole waiting to be fucked." Kukui may not have been a machine, but he was a guy who liked to fuck girls, and in seconds she felt the hands gripping her hips and she knew that he'd miraculously found his second wind.

What neither knew, as Kukui shoved his fingers up Iris's tight backdoor and brought his other hand sharply down across her ass, was that they were being listened to. They were fucking loud enough that even upstairs, Lillie could hear everything, and she had a hand down the blanket, frustrated and thinking. Thinking mostly about Iris, the pretty girl who'd saved her, and how much she envied the professor.


End file.
